This invention relates to clasps for medallions or the like, and more particularly, to an improved clasp which lies relatively flat against the medallion.
Among the prior art clasps is a clasp rigidly mounted on the rear surface of a medallion. The clasp includes a flat portion secured to the medallion rear surface, a pivot structure protruding from one edge of the flat portion, and a catch secured to the opposite end of the flat portion. Mounted to the pivot structure is a movable leg which is received in the catch when the clasp is secured. Because this prior art clasp is rigidly mounted to the medallion, the clasp always protrudes significantly from the medallion.
Because it is often necessary to enclose medallions or the like in an envelope for sending through the mail, the protrusion of the prior art clasp from the medallion causes tears in the envelope. It is thus desirable to provide an improved clasp having a design which lies relatively flat against the medallion so as to be enclosed in an envelope without the risk of tearing or otherwise damaging the envelope.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved clasp for a medallion or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clasp for a medallion or the like which lies flat against the medallion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clasp for a medallion or the like in which the clasp is completely surrounded by the medallion.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clasp for a medallion or the like which can be enclosed in an envelope without damaging the envelope.